The Newest Victoria Secret Angels!
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Rima, Lucy, Ashira, Mishira, Keli and Kelsi are the newest Victoria Secret Angles. Leave a reveiw!


_The Newest Victoria Secret Models_

" Mm, this store has such fabulous perfume! " Keli giggled at the Pear Perfume.  
" Yes, fabulous! " Kelsi, her twin whom was a bit prettier, agreed.

" What do you gals think? " They said in unison, their big hazel eyes sparkling and blonde hair shining underneath the lights.

" Um, " Ashira, the shy one of the group, thought for a minute. " I- I, um, think it is . . fabulous . . too. "  
" You think whatever anyone says is true. " Mishira rolled her eyes.

" How about you, Lucy? " Kelsi asked.

" Hmm, I'd have to ask Rima. You know, we don't have twins so we have to stick together! " Valisu - better known as Lucy - wraps her arm around Rima's shoulder, laughing.

" Valisu, you're just jealous because you don't have another part of you living! " Keli and Kelsi linked hands, sticking their tounges out. Mishira and Ashira giggled.

" Hey, I kinda' hate my official name, but at least I don't have someone who has a rip-off of my name. Keli and Kelsi. Mishira and Ashira. " She smirked, hands on her hips. Rima laughs behind her.

" Okay, ladies! Ready for your shot? " Cylene, the agent, called. The girls nodded and got in position. Rima and Lucy infront, blowing kisses to the cameras. Keli and Kelsi on the sides behind Rima and Lucy, throwing their hands out like it's a show. Mishira and Ashira in the middle of Keli and Kelsi, behind Lucy and Rima, hands on hips and smiling. All of them were wearing Victoria Secret . . clothing.

Ashira and Mishira in satin pushup bras, both in beige color. And their panties matched.

Keli and Kelsi in spring green lace water bras with ruffle panties and stockings.

Lucy in a sexy black bra with red lace, panties matching and stockings. She had a devil's tail and some horns.

Rima in a white bra with blue lace with ruffle white panites that had blue polka-dots, stockings white with blue stripes, and a halo on her head.

" Yes, make love to the camera, my beautiful models! " Cylene snapped the photos as if her life depended on it. Technically, though, her _paycheck_ depended on it. " Now, time for singles! "

" What about the twins? " Keli cried out.

" Yeah, we look better together! " Kelsi pouted.

" Ok, then groups of two. Keli and Kelsi, Ashira and Mishira, Lucy and Rima. " Cylene said. Keli and Kelsi smiled, then clasped hands and winked - their signature pose.  
_Click, Click, Click._

" Goodjob, ladies. Okay, Mishira and Ashira now. "

Mishira and Ashira stood back to back. Mishira was looking down, her head tilted. Ashira was looking up, a smile on her face. That was their signature pose.

_Click, Click, Click._

" Great, great. Now Lucy and Rima. "

Rima and Lucy were unsure what to do. They were great at modeling, but only in groups of more than two, or singles. " Okay, Lucy, throw your arms around Rima like you just did. Rima, you blush and laugh. Lucy, make sure you smile. " Cylene ordered.

They did as they was told. " BEAUTIFUL! " Cylene snapped hundreds of photos. The twins scowled, standing behind. The photoshoot was now over.

" Hey, girls. We didn't mean to take away your shine. " Lucy walked off set and grabbed a water bottle. Mishira chomped on a cracker - her lunch.

" We know. " The girls said. " It's just Cylene. She's so annoying. THAT'S who we are angry at. " Kelsi explained.

" Why? " Rima asked.

" She's just so . . . weird. I want to sink my teeth in her and drink the blood until she dries up into the old hag she really is on the inside. Damn Botox and plastic surgery. She's really 49. She looks like a 27-year-old. It's not right. " Mishira rolled her brown eyes.

" Eh. Oh, well. Here's to the newest angels of Victoria Secret! " Kelsi popped champagne open and spewed it all over the girls. They giggle-screamed.

" OHMYGOD, YOU CAN SEE THROUGH OUR UNDIES NOW! " Ashira screamed, her face maroon.

" Oh, well. We're all girls, anyways. LET'S PARTY! " Keli chimed.

And they did just that.

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own anything but the idea and the made up characters-**

**Mishira, Ashira, Lucy, Keli and Kelsi. Ok!**

**Please leave a reveiw and tell me if I should continue this idea.**

**Oh, and yes, I know I like to talk about sex a lot. XD**


End file.
